Teensy Tiny
by gideondorf
Summary: In an AU where no one dies, some hobbits move to Erebor, including a certain couple and their young child Frodo. Short fics centered around fem!Bilbo, fem!Thorin, and fem!Frodo. fem!Bagginshield
1. Chapter 1

**When Thorin Met Frodo**

It had been quite a leap of faith, allowing Bilbo to invite hobbits to come live in Erebor, but Thorin had allowed it and encouraged it. She just hadn't expected any hobbits to actually come. But here they were, and more than just Bilbo's close family had come.

"Oh, Mrs. Cotton!" Bilbo said, patting the woman on the back. "It's been such a long time!"

Thorin stood tall, smiling at all the hobbits that passed. None actually came up to speak with her, which surprised her. She had expected the fact that Bilbo had married the ruler of Erebor to gain herself a few questions to answer, but Bilbo had been right; they really had expected something like this to happen.

She suddenly felt something pull the leg of her pants and looked down. Two large blue eyes stared up at her. The child must have been very young, though Thorin couldn't think of the exact age. Certainly she was not a tween.

"Are you Aunt Thorn?"

Thorin chuckled. Bilbo had mentioned having lots of cousins, so certainly a few had been informed of her. "My name is actually Thorin, but yes, yes I am."

The child beamed and reached up a hand. Thorin took it, noticing how tiny it was. Not even Fili and Kili had had hands this tiny. And dwarves thought that their children were small! She gave a quick, careful shake.

"I'm Frodo!"

Just as soon as she said it, a dark haired hobbit woman came down and wrapped her arms around the child's waist, pulling her up and cradling her against her chest. "Frodo, I was looking all over for you!" She looked up at Thorin with an apologetic smile. "I'm so sorry if she bothered you."

"Of course she didn't," Thorin said. She placed her hand on top of Frodo's curls, the same shade as this woman's hair; Thorin presumed her to be Frodo's mother. She messed up Frodo's hair, causing the little girl to giggle.

The woman smiled. "Alright, good. Frodo's known for causing mischief."

"Am not!" Frodo said.

Thorin chuckled. "What relation are you to Bilbo? If you don't mind me asking." If Bilbo found out that she offended her family, on accident or otherwise, she would have Thorin's head.

"I'm Primula," she said. "I married her cousin Drogo Baggins. I'll admit, he certainly wasn't sure about this moving thing, but looking out the fields, it doesn't seem like a bad thing. Out here there's plenty of space to farm and garden, at least once you get out of the mountain. But it pretty much is just a giant hole." She looked down at Frodo. "So, do you want to see Erebor?"

"I want to be with Aunt Thorn!" Frodo widened her eyes at Thorin. "Aunt Thorn killed a dragon!"

Thorin had to keep herself from laughing. If Frodo thought that then what others rumors would be spread?

"Well I did step on a lizard once," Thorin said.

Frodo beamed. "Really? I choked a frog before!"

Primula turned red. "Really, I think we should be going, Frodo."

Frodo pouted.

Thorin winked at her. "Don't worry, I'll surely see you later at dinner. We can discuss dragons then."

"Really?"

Thorin smiled. "Really."

**I'm always up for fluffy suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Favorite**

Bilbo hadn't been kidding when she'd said that she had a lot of cousins. How did hobbits manage to have so many children? Dori, Nori, and Ori's mother had been considered lucky to have three, the fact that they all had different fathers be damned.

And just like their parents, these little halflings loved to eat. Bombur was going to have to cook up a storm every day to keep up with these hobbits. And Thorin thought that dwarves could appreciate a good meal. Dwalin certainly wasn't going to be getting cookies any time soon, and Ori would never have to worry about having to eat green food again. The halflings would eat it all.

Thorin stared down at her uneaten meat. She cut a small bit of it and ate a mouthful.

"Are you feeling well?" Bilbo asked. "You love meat, and now that Erebor is back you have nothing to brood over."

Thorin chuckled. "There are just so many hobbits..."

Bilbo put her hands on her hips. "And what is so bad with that? You were just fine with marrying one."

"I didn't mean it that way."

"Then how did you mean it?"

Thorin sighed. "I just didn't think so many hobbits would come."

"Well don't worry your majestic little head off, Thorin Oakenshield. There are more set to come."

Thorin forced back another sigh. "And more dwarves are coming every day..."

Bilbo frowned. "Is this really bothering you?"

Thorin looked away from her, and then at the hobbits eating. Nothing but smiles filled their faces, and Bombur was recieving compliment after compliment.

"No," she said, "not really. There's more than enough room for them, and it's not as though dwarves reproduce at the rate hobbits do."

Thorin began to eat. After a while, she felt a pull on the leg of her pants again. She looked down to see Frodo, holding a wooden toy dragon, but this was painted purple rather than red. By the way it was carved, she could tell that it was made by Bofur.

"Aunt Thorn!" Frodo said. "Da bought me a dragon!"

"He did, did he?" Thorin smiled, and pulled the girl into her lap. She'd hoped to see her again. Out of all the hobbit children that she'd met that day, which was beyond count, Frodo was the one she'd liked best. The others had seemed slightly scared of her, which she had quickly helped to stop. All the hobbit children seemed to like her to some degree, though some were still wary of her. They were all very young, in a strange new land, and around a whole new race. Thorin could understand, and was sure that they'd soon be over it. "So, are you going to kill it?"

Frodo giggled. "I can't kill this one! It's wood!"

"And how do you know that?" Thorin asked. "One day it might attack you when you least expect it."

Frodo suddenly lost interest in Thorin and touched the strap of her sword. "You know how to use a sword?"

"I would hope so," Bilbo grumbled.

"Can you teach me?" Frodo asked.

Bilbo's jaw just about hit the floor, and Thorin knew Primula would certainly have something to say about this. A large smile spread across Thorin's face. "Of course, Frodo. In fact, how would you like one custom made for your size?"

**Up next Frodo is taught how to sword fight. I'm still up for fluffy suggestions of what can happen afterwards.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Swords and Such**

Now Bilbo wasn't against Thorin teaching Frodo to sword fight. Really, it was essential for a girl who lived in Erebor. For Thorin's sake she even convinced Frodo's parents that this wasn't going to destroy their little girl. However, if she was going to teach Frodo then she was going to teach her correctly.

Bilbo pulled Sting from her side and walked over to where the two were busy hitting each other with sticks. Now really, that was just unrealistic. Yes, Frodo's commisioned sword was going to take a while to be finished. But that didn't mean that Frodo deserved subpar training. Really, Frodo deserved the best.

Thorin was surprised by Bilbo, but didn't object. Frodo, smart girl that she was, took the chance and hit Thorin in the chest with her stick.

Bilbo laughhed. "You were supposed to keep your guard up, Thorin."

Thorin rolled her eyes, dropping her stick on the ground. "Well you're the one who needed to see me. So what do you need, Bilbo?"

Bilbo leaned down and patted Frodo on the head. "I just came to teach Frodo."

"Oh no," Thorin said. "That isn't needed. I'm teaching her just fine."

"Not if she just beat you," Bilbo said. She held the sword up to Frodo, the blade away from her. "Go on, Frodo, grip the sides."

Frodo tentatively reached out her hands, blue eyes wide.

Bilbo nodded. "It's fine, Frodo. I promise that I won't let you get hurt. Your mother will have my head if I do."

Thorin chuckled.

Frodo's hands wrapped around Bilbo's own, and Bilbo taught her how to properly hold a sword.

"It isn't exactly like a sword," she said. "You need to understand that. Unliker a stick, you can actually get hurt with this."

"Hey, Frodo's stick hurt!" Thorin said.

"All the more reason she shouldn't learn from you," Bilbo replied.

Thorin scoffed.

Bilbo guided Frodo step by step, showing her various technigues. Frodo was excited to learn, and listened well enough that she didn't get hurt. In the end, she was doing quite well for a girl of her age. Despite Thorin's disaproval, she wasn't going to go beyond what was good for her age level. Thorin objected, listing off worst case scenarios, and Bilbo replied that there was a higher chance that Frodo might accidentally hurt someone or herself. Thorin finally agreed, but tested Frodo to see if she met Thorin's standards. Though Thorin was careful not to let Frodo hit her this time, she was certainly impressed.

"You'll be a real swords woman in no time," she said, patting the top of Frodo's head. "Just don't cut anyone with that, Frodo."

Frodo gave her a confused look. "But aren't you supposed to?"

Thorin burst out laughing. "You catch on fast, don't you?"

Bilbo just prayed to Yavanna that she wouldn't say that out loud to her parents.


	4. Chapter 4

**Flowers and Jewels**

"It means she likes you." Bilbo said. "Though if you looked at the actual language of flowers it would all be confusing gibberish that constantly disproved itself."

"What?" Thorin stared down at the small collection of flowers in her hands. They were of many different colors and types. Some were smaller than others, and a few accidentally ended up on the floor.

"It means that Frodo simply chose you whatever she thought was pretty."

Thorin smiled. "Well, it is. Though I really don't know what to do with them."

"I'll go get you a vase. I know have a few around here."

* * *

"Really now, Thorin, did you have to give her jewels?" Bilbo sighed.

"What did I do wrong?" Thorin truly couldn't see what her wife was offended about.

"She's a child! Why didn't you just buy her a teddy bear?"

"She gave me a gift of hobbits so I gave her a gift of dwarves."

Bilbo shook her head. "Thorin, do you actually think a child knows about cultural exchange? I think Primula just about fainted! Not to mention Drogo sees you and I as practically goddesses now. Thorin, you need to learn that there isn't an equivalent of a vase for jewels."

"But I thought there was." This was a strange conversation, not really a fight but on the edge of it. Thorin tried to get things back to safe grounds. "Don't you hobbits call them jewelry boxes? You said your mother owned a few."

That was how Frodo got her first jewelry box.


	5. Chapter 5

**Beary Special**

"Well you said to get her a Teddy bear," Thorin said. She didn't really see what the problem was.

Bilbo sighed. "You got one three times her size. Besides, it was shaped like a real bear."

"And what's so wrong with that?"

Bilbo threw her hands in the air to keep herself from ripping her hair out. "It's wrong because now she's scaring away all the other hobbit children with her new toy when she doesn't mean to."

Thorin sighed. Back when she had been a child it had been a great gift to receive a taxidermy bear cub. She probably should have asked someone more in on the times.


End file.
